


【Tony Stark生贺】Tony的秘密番外

by MasakiAiba



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakiAiba/pseuds/MasakiAiba
Summary: 一铁二虫，Peter是害羞腼腆的，peter是放荡单纯的，可以当单独一篇看，原文设定里peter只是Tony造出来的一个xing爱机器人，过生日了想给Tony吃点好的。没有道德，不讲逻辑，前言不搭后语，慎点，点了看了你要是骂我，我就批评你！





	【Tony Stark生贺】Tony的秘密番外

身旁的床垫微微下陷，温热的躯体从背后搂着Peter，拿走了他手里的书。

Tony做出一副委屈的样子：“我澡都洗好了，你还看书啊。”

Peter别开脸推开他索吻的嘴，结巴着说：“那就好好睡觉！你干嘛呀……”

Tony不死心，一用力把人压到身下，看着Peter：“我想要你，Peter，好不好？”他从鼻腔里哼出一个余调悠长的“嗯”，下身半硬的阴茎抵着Peter，看他没有再推开自己，得寸进尺地往他身上压了压。Peter的脸立马红了，受惊似的往床头窜了窜，但没什么用，摩擦间还感到男人越发硬挺起来，更让他不好意思：“嗯……昨天不是给过你了吗？还来？不要啦……”

“你别告诉我你已经不行了啊？好孩子，把裤子脱了，让我和小Peter打个招呼吧？嗯？”Tony追着Peter不停躲闪的脸，冲他半闭的眼睛哈了一口气，去抿Peter颤抖的睫毛。

Peter有些害怕从Tony手上传递而来的热度，但对于Tony给予他的快感又抱有期待。平常随便就能空手阻停失控公交车的Spider Man此刻脆弱的好像是个玻璃娃娃，在Tony的手里不敢多动，仿佛离开他就会跌碎一般。Tony凝视着身下的Peter，目光温柔地如同暗夜的星光。Peter还在犹豫，但已经不太抗拒Tony的触摸。尽管他们已经做过不知多少次了，Peter仍旧像个处女一样会对此感到害羞，可以说如果不是Tony坚持，他甚至不敢随便起做爱的念头。

门口突然传来些响动，Peter警觉地看向门口，Tony倒是不怎么担心此刻被人看去。卧室的指纹锁只认三个人，他，Peter，和peter。一双没穿鞋的光脚蹭进了屋里，peter的脸从转角的柜子边轻轻探出，瞧见Tony，露出了甜甜的笑脸：“Daddy！”

“Honey，怎么光着脚，冷吗？”

peter小跑着扑上了床，拱到了Tony身边，跪坐着撑起上半身去吻Tony。Tony笑着回吻他，裹着peter伸过来的舌头吮吸地啧啧作响。口水积攒着顺着两人的嘴角流下，peter来不及吞咽，发出了难耐地“嗯嗯”声。他喘不过气来，终于和Tony分开，看见Tony身下的Peter，笑着同他打招呼：“Daddy！”

“Woo，他可不是你的daddy，只有我是知道吗？”Tony很快被peter扯过去索吻，随后整个人都被peter缠上。

Peter看着亲吻得难舍难分的两人，心里有些不是滋味。虽说他和peter长得一样，但peter明显对性爱这件事更加开放。想要了就会找Tony，偶尔连衣服都不穿，就这么硬着秀气的阴茎在屋里找Tony，奔跑时阴茎就一下一下地跳。Tony也喜欢他这样，Peter看得出来。两个人总能不分地点场合来上一场，他撞见过好几次。Tony想玩的花样，比起他自己害羞推脱，peter倒是乐在其中的样子。但要说Peter嫉妒peter倒也不是，先不说peter有张和自己一样的脸，他的心智完全就是张白纸，没有任何心眼。Tony会喜欢他也是首先因为他长了一张和自己一样的脸，这点Peter还是弄的明白的。硬要说的话，倒不如说是Peter羡慕他。他不能逃开自己的羞耻心，对Tony的求爱总有些保留。可当Tony的注意力被peter吸引过去后，他还是有些委屈，明明刚才说想要我的，现在又和peter混到了一起。

“嗯啊……daddy……嗯……”peter挺起胸，握着Tony的手去摸自己已经变硬的乳头。Tony微微弓身，用胡子去剐那柔嫩的一点，惹得peter又疼又痒，抱着Tony的头红了眼眶：“Daddy……啊……”

peter还比自己会叫床。

Peter不由得瘪了瘪嘴。和peter一比，他在床上就像是一条死鱼，也许Tony也觉得自己很无趣吧。如果让Peter选，他肯定也会选又乖又玩得开的peter。

Tony坐起来，浴衣在与peter吻作一团时弄的领口大开，露出了胸口圆形的伤疤。此刻Tony因为情动呼吸也有些粗重，疤痕随着胸口的起伏一张一缩，让Peter忍不住想要去摸一摸。但peter整个人都要挂在Tony身上了，肉穴已经兴奋地开始流水，Peter看见被他的淫水弄的反光的Tony的耻毛了。他出神地盯着从浴衣下摆弹出的Tony的阴茎，紫红的龟头鸡蛋般大小，被他一顶真的连魂灵都要出窍。

意识到自己在想什么的Peter被自己羞得缩进了被子里，冷不丁被一只手扯开了被子。他惊叫一声，看向一边，Tony的手指正在peter的穴里开拓，另一只手扶着peter的腿，掀开他被子的是peter。

“peter！你！”Peter觉得叫另一个人自己的名字感觉很奇怪，但此刻他顾不上太多，身边上演的活春宫或者被强行拉入别人的视线的事都让他窘迫无比。peter只是奇怪为什么这个人要把自己闷进被子里，做开心的事不好吗？他咬着手指吃吃地冲Peter笑，让Peter移不开目光。

他从来不知道自己的脸还可以做出这样的表情，满面春情却毫不羞涩，反倒生出些色情艺术品的感觉来。peter也难得地没有将眼神黏在Tony身上，只是盯着Peter，任由Tony在自己的肉穴里动作。

Tony的手指很快找到了前列腺所在的位置，随即顶住那里旋转摩擦。peter被快感刺激地流着泪，两条腿分开架在Tony身旁，抱着他，将脸搁在Tony的肩膀，看着Peter，嘴里不停地呻吟着，随着Tony的动作时而高亢时而低哑；Tony的速度快了，他就哭喊着叫“daddy”，Tony慢下来，他又不满地扭着屁股催促他。Peter被他注视着，敏感地感觉到自己的下身也起了反应，看着和自己长得一模一样的人被Tony指奸，让他生出一种奇异的快感来。peter舒服的表情让他回想起被Tony肏弄时的舒爽，自己的后穴也泛起一股痒意。他靠紧了双腿小幅度地摩擦着，缓解这股难耐的情欲。

Tony当然看出了Peter此刻的想法，他将peter略微和自己分开，露出他和peter都完全硬起的阴茎，对Peter说：“过来摸摸它们。”

“什么？不，不不。”Peter一瞬间夹紧了双腿拒绝，然而Tony是这样明白他的软肋，他蜜糖色的眼睛看着Peter，硕大的阴茎弹动几下。他对Peter说：“你爱死这个了不是吗？过来摸摸它，一会儿让你舒服。”

Peter心里仍旧犹豫，但身体已经行动。他慢慢爬到两人身边，peter还在呻吟着，比Tony小上一些的阴茎流出了不少前列腺液，弄得他和Tony的阴茎都滑腻腻的。Peter被Tony指引着用自己的手握住两人的阴茎，替他们手淫起来。

“哦，对，就这样Peter——想想我怎么对你做的？用手去刺激它……嗯……”

Peter着迷地看着手里的两根阴茎，动作越发快起来。peter前后都被人刺激着，很快就大叫着射精了：“啊啊……嗯啊……嗯——！”Peter躲闪不及，被peter射到了脸上，不由得一愣。Tony抽出被peter的淫水泡的发亮的手指，笑着说：“你把人家的脸都弄脏了peter，该怎么做？”

peter松开自己酸软的手，柔弱无骨地靠到了Peter身上，伸出舌头开始舔Peter被精液溅到的脸。Peter的脸又涨红了，他推开peter，捂着被舔过的地方说不话来。peter不明白自己为什么会被推开，不解地看着Peter，歪头问：“Daddy？”

“说了只有我才是你daddy——”Tony解开自己的浴袍，露出筋肉虬结的身体，又对Peter说：“过来亲爱的。”他将被子堆到自己背后躺了上去，双腿叉开，像是在餐厅点单一般说：“舔舔它。”

Peter还没有动作，peter倒是欢快地应下来，想把这个大家伙吞进嘴里，被Tony踩住了肩。Tony冲Peter扬起下巴：“不想要吗？不然就被peter抢走了哦？”

Peter看了一眼Tony，俯下了身。

“可别咬到了我，不然一会儿就不能肏你了。”Tony轻轻抚摸着Peter的头发，语气温柔，却让Peter整个人一抖，皮肤泛上了一层粉色。Tony失笑：“想到什么了，嗯？”

peter抽抽鼻子，撒娇着拉长了声音喊：“Daddy——”

Tony看着Peter因为趴下来而高高翘起的屁股，有了一个想法：“乖孩子，给你的哥哥松松后面，Daddy一会儿进去方便。”

Peter吐出嘴里的阴茎，顾不上嘴角还有Tony的液体，辩解道：“谁是他哥哥！Tony，你不能……”

“那你说让我怎么教他？喊你daddy？”Tony一副理所当然的语气，把他的头摁下去，“认真点——再说了，你不也挺有感觉的？”

Peter被阴茎堵住嘴，费力地大张着嘴收起牙齿，发出“额嗯”的声音表达抗议，然而随后后穴的触感让他的声音陡然拔尖。有什么柔软的东西试探性地触碰了一下自己的穴肉，然后穴口周围一热，从身后传来了啧啧的声响，peter竟然直接用舌头舔上了肉穴。

Tony的那句“哥哥”在他心里栽下了一颗种子，随着peter的动作渐渐扎下了根。想着peter那张与自己无异的脸，到真像是自己的弟弟，“弟弟在给身为哥哥的自己舔穴”这个认知让Peter多了一丝背德的快感。peter的舌头一直想要钻进他的肉穴，但Peter因为紧张缩得很紧，peter着急起来，用牙齿咬了一口穴口周围的臀肉，不重，但留下一个牙印。从牙印的地方窜上来一股酥麻，让Peter软了腰肚子也贴上了床，将阴茎吞进了喉咙深处，呕得他狠狠缩紧喉关，让Tony舒服得长叹一声。

Peter狼狈地吐出阴茎，呛得整张脸红透了，眼泪口水沾了满脸。Tony心疼地吻去他的泪水，装模作样地训斥peter：“瞧瞧你做的好事！”

“Tony……嗯呜……”Peter扑进peter怀里，替peter说话：“不怪他……”

“真是个好哥哥。”Tony缓缓将Peter放平，抬起他的屁股，“让我看看你的小屁股怎么样了？”

peter也靠过来，好奇地朝Peter的后穴里探进一根手指。Tony像是在为peter上课 一般，帮peter掰开Peter的臀肉，教他怎么慢慢把第二根手指伸进去，怎么撑开穴肉，怎么寻找前列腺的位置，怎么抽插。Peter羞愧地用手臂遮住脸，嘴里不停吐出讨饶的话语：“不行了，真的不行……这样太羞耻了，快让peter停下！”

Tony正让peter把第三根手指伸进去，回道：“别害羞，这里没外人，你不知道你现在有多美。”就凭Peter现在没有一把掀翻他和peter逃走这一点，Tony就觉得自己还可以玩得更大一点。

peter学得很快，将Peter的肉穴扩展开来。Tony挤了一大堆润滑剂进去，咕啾咕啾的水声仿佛在Peter耳边响起，提醒着自己身下正在发生的事。

“天哪……停下……这太、太……”Peter分开的双腿微微打颤，指尖随着peter的动作蜷起放松。

Tony大发慈悲：“好了，peter，拔出去吧。”说完，Tony扶着滚烫的阴茎，一口气冲了进去。

“哈啊——啊……”Peter一声尖利的呻吟被卡在半路，猛地失声后挤出胸腔里最后一点空气，化成了一缕无力的尾音，紧绷的身体微微松懈下来。Tony被他一卷，差点精关失守，惩罚性地打了打Peter的屁股，缓缓抽插几下之后加快了速度。

Peter被顶得在床单上摩擦，说话都一颤一颤的。他慌乱地挥着手想要找个什么东西抓住，一摸摸到了peter。peter痴痴地看着Tony与Peter相连的地方，紫黑的阴茎在殷红的肉穴里肆虐，打成白沫的润滑剂被巨物泵出，一股一股的，像是Peter失禁了一般。peter看着看着，下腹释放过一次的阴茎又颤巍巍地站了起来。他朝Tony靠近，挽住他的手臂，紧紧抱住，拢在怀里。  
“Daddy——”peter朝Tony撒娇，挪动着臀肉去碰Tony因为抽插的动作而肌肉明显的大腿。Tony分出神来给了peter一个吻，急匆匆地说：“一会儿肏你好吗？现在轮到哥哥了。”peter委屈地缩回一边，看着Peter被Tony操得哀哀叫唤，自己不得要领地撸着阴茎。Peter的手又抓到了他，他想起之前这双手曾经握着他和daddy的肉棒，于是抓着它往自己的阴茎凑过去。Peter的手乍一下碰到一根阴茎吓了一跳，立刻收回了手。peter差点没哭出来，他从没有这么久还没有被好好安抚过性欲。他“啊啊”地喊，胡乱地揉着胸口两颗肉粒，或者摸摸老二和后穴。Tony正到了最后关头，他将Peter的腿几乎掰成一字，胯部凶狠地撞上臀肉，拍得Peter的屁股一阵一阵肉浪。Peter的敏感点被反复摩擦，仿佛就要烧着了一般。

Peter摇着头，口水流了一下巴：“Tony！天哪！要坏了，会被捅穿的啊啊啊……嗯……”

Tony最后几下整根抽出又整根捅进，最后抵在Peter的最深处“噗噗”射满。Peter痉挛似的颤抖着，挺着腰也射了。peter看Tony终于拔了出来，欢呼一声扑了过去，握住了Tony的阴茎，却失望地发现肉棍已经软了，不那么热，也不那么硬。

他着急地推倒Tony，扶着Tony还疲软的阴茎就往自己的后穴里捅，结果当然捅不进，让他更加着急起来。peter攀上Tony的脖子，吻着他：“Daddy……daddy……唔……”

“刚射完怎么可能硬呢？”Tony也没尽兴，他给自己撸着管，一边逗peter，“告诉daddy谁是daddy的小母狗？”

“啊！”peter立刻响应他，伸出舌头舔了舔Tony的下巴，如果他有条尾巴，巴不得摇起来表达自己的忠心。

Peter听到这话，感到有些不好意思。如果Tony拿这话问他，他绝对做不到像peter那样毫不犹豫。这一点他很感谢peter，Tony这些恶劣的主意都有他帮自己挡着，Tony说荤话胡话时，peter也会全盘接受。就比如现在，Tony要求peter“像条小母狗一样撅起你的骚屁股”时，peter兴高采烈地照做了，甚至他怕Tony不插进来，一遍摇晃着白生生的屁股，一边还扭头学了几声狗叫。Tony的眼睛兴奋地都红起来了，Peter看在眼里，知道他恨不得此刻把peter完全吞拆入腹！

这种话说了有什么好玩的？Peter红着脸想。而Tony的回应足以回答他这个就是很棒。他将peter的背压低，在他的腹部垫了一个枕头，掰开他的臀缝就肏了进去，随后大开大合，皮肉打得啪啪响。Tony的动作比起他对Peter粗暴了不少，他摁着peter的后颈，另一手抓住他的两只手腕背到身后，像是在骑一匹母马。

Tony自上而下地撞着，每次都拖拉至硕大的龟头卡在穴口将将要脱出时又连根捅进去。肠液浸泡过的阴茎紫黑发亮，衬得阴茎上鼓胀的血管青筋更加可怖。就是这恐怖的恶龙，刚才就在自己的身体里驰骋，自己的小穴，真的吞得下这么巨大的东西？

觉察到Peter的目光，Tony歪着嘴坏笑，把peter翻了个个儿，让他面朝自己。他对Peter说：“还想要吗？要我的这个，像这样用力肏你，这么大，撑得你的肉穴快要坏掉的样子，但是却能让你舒服地上天堂。Peter，承认吧，你喜欢我的大家伙是吗？”

“不……我……”Peter羞于承认自己地感受，他下意识地否认，眼神却离不开正在做爱的两人。

Tony似乎是不在意地歪了一下头，继续专心去肏peter。peter也许只是不会说话，Peter觉得如果他会说话，估计什么淫荡的话都能说得出口。后穴里被射精地触感还在，十几分钟前明明还被撑满的肠道现在只剩下空虚。他看着被肏的peter，小家伙爽的眼睛都眯了起来，叫的十分爽快。Peter心里也有些蠢蠢欲动，他心想如果Tony再问他要不要肏，他就点头。然而peter快要被肏射为止，Tony都没问过他想不想要了。Peter担心自己的拒绝让Tony心里不舒服，不想再肏自己了，不由得着急起来。后穴的瘙痒折磨着他，Peter悄悄抚慰自己的阴茎也于事无补，不过是增加他的性欲。理智和性欲折磨着Peter，在听见peter将要射精时的哭叫后，Peter终于忍不住了，他膝行到Tony身边，却不知道怎么开口。

“怎么了Peter？”Tony问他。

“Tony，我想……我想要……”

“嗯？想要什么？如果你想洗澡了，就自己先去，我现在有点忙——wow，你刚才用你可爱的小屁眼咬了我一口honey，真是条坏狗狗！”Tony很快转过头继续肏peter，把他又晾在了一边。Peter明白Tony是故意的，他不想遂Tony的愿，可peter看起来又太舒服了，把他的胃口完全都吊了起来。他现在只想让Tony的阴茎赶紧捅进来，把他搅得一团乱。

“我想要你进来Tony！求你了……”Peter终于崩溃了，他扒着Tony的肩，向他祈求，“求你肏我，现在！立刻！马上！”

“哦我的好孩子，怎么哭了呢？”Tony帮Peter抹了把脸，为难地说，“可我在肏peter呢！”

Peter朝Tony露出自己流着精液的肉穴，哭着说：“一下就好，快点进来好吗！”

“Fuck！”Tony骂了一句，抽出阴茎又插入了Peter。  
“嗯啊——”Peter一直瘙痒的地方终于被狠狠挠到了，他只觉得快乐无法发泄，只好不断扭着屁股，追逐着Tony的阴茎，嘴里胡乱地叫着：“顶到了！天啊……好爽好舒服……Tony——”  
“妈的，你简直比妓女还浪，真是……”

“好爽……哦……我要射了……啊……嗯啊……”

Tony爱极了Peter终于抛弃羞耻心沉沦在爱欲里的样子，平日里害羞的情人在此刻完全向他敞开，Tony心中的满足感甚至超过了肉体的欢愉。他发力鞭挞着Peter柔嫩的小穴，将Peter背靠着自己扶起来，掰过他的头接吻。

peter只差临门一脚就能射精，他隔着Peter抱住Tony，用自己的阴茎去蹭Peter的。两根阴茎撞在一起的感觉让两人忍不住倒吸一口气。Peter被肏的全身酸软，没力气后仰，只能靠在peter身上。三个人靠着Tony的动作律动着，挤压着，摩擦着。

peter迷蒙地看着眼前和自己一模一样的人，头一偏凑过去吻住了Peter。Peter也伸出舌头和他纠缠在一起，勉强空出一只手握住了他和peter的阴茎，快速地抖动手腕手淫。两人胸贴着胸，互相摩擦着胸前的硬粒，喘着粗气接吻。Tony在一番猛烈的冲刺后叼着Peter的一块颈肉射了，Peter被他一激，手上用了些力，和peter双双射出，倒在了床上。

“I love you Tony。”Peter缓过劲后，摩挲着Tony的脸说发道。

peter躺到Tony另一侧，望着Tony喊他：“Daddy……”

Tony笑了笑，回答：“Me too。”


End file.
